


Не Шериф

by Babak



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, bigby is not sheriff but still helps, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Бигби не Шериф, но за помощью всё равно почему-то приходят к нему.
Relationships: Grendel/Bigby Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Не Шериф

Гренделя бесило многое в этом мире.

К примеру, то, что он вынужден быо работать, вынужден зарабатывать на покупку Чар и прятать под ними свое настоящее лицо. Или же грязные улицы, дешевые сигареты, дрянное пойло. Хотя вот хороший алкоголь иногда и радовал.

Но некоторые вещи вызывали слишком уж противоречивые эмоции, скандинавское чудовище не привыкло ощущать нечто подобное. Либо желание убить, либо безразличие, лишь самые близкие могли вызвать подобие любви или привязанности.

Но Бигби всегда был чем-то совершенно отличным от происходящего, он просто иногда приходил в бар, пил. Пил много, но всегда был угрюм и нелюдим, а потом Грендель, потерявший тогда важную вещь из прошлого мира, пошутил про то, что псина с ее нюхом может быть хорошим детективом.

И тот и в самом деле стал им.

Продолжал пить в «Цокоте Копыт», продолжал курить самые дешевые сигареты, которые казались ужасными даже непривередливому Дровосеку, и выглядел ужасно побитым. В то время, как мог запросто убить их всех.

К нему приходили, когда уже ничто не помогало, когда их «управление» не могло, или же отказывалось что-либо делать. Он не требовал много, но помогал, не обещал никогда помочь, но доводил дело до конца, и Грен слышал, что Снежка хотела сделать того Шерифом Фэблтауна.

Хрень, думает мужчина, хоть и понимает, что, после его славы, мало кто бы действительно решился открыто вступать с ним в бой или сопротивляться. Логично, но в то же время скандинавское чудовище бы в жизни не согласилось с тем, что на этого блохастого стоит одевать ошейник. Слишком дорогого стоит, особенно если вы не собираетесь держать за холку, удерживая животное от того, чтобы разодрать кому-нибудь глотку. Если вы не собираетесь гладить его и расчесывать, обращать внимание. Грен мог бы позволить себе мысли, что справился бы с этим, это не так уж и сложно, когда ты и сам чудовище, когда понимаешь, что нужно.

И когда это нужно вам обоим.

Но Грендель продолжает пить и злиться, работать, покупать Чары. Смотреть на Бигби в углу заведения среди бутылок и думать о том, как волк будет выглядеть, если потеряет над собой контроль.

— Нахрена тебе курить эту дрянь? — спрашивает как-то мужчина, когда они уже оба пьяны, в тот редкий момент, когда грани уже невидимо стерты, а Холли устало морщиться, уходя в подсобку, зная, что они слишком дорожат баром, чтобы пьяными разрушить его.

— Запах, — невнятно отвечает оборотень, пялясь в стакан.

— Че?

— Запах говорю, ты вроде не глухой, Грен, — устало рычит волк.

— Ну я что-то не заметил, чтобы твои сигареты благоухали розами или, не знаю, духами Снежки, — Бигби вздрагивает и зло щурится, но сдерживает себя.

— Перебиваю запах этого мира, кретин. И тех, кто в нем находится. Иногда иметь такой нюх вовсе не подарок, — ворчит он, и Гренделя словно обухом по голове бьют.

Он знает, каково в этом мире быть чудовищем.

Но понятия не имеет, какого это быть одноименно чудовищем и зверем, диким животным, с самой настоящей шерстью и чутьем, слухом. Ему не жаль, и он не сочувствует, но просто как-то враз много понимает, и зарывается шершавой ладонью в патлы рядом, от чего Бигби недоуменно рычит.

А спустя пару минут тихо, но отчетливо довольно, ворчит, расслабляется, почти что стекает по столу, и Грен бы подумал о чертвовом лабралоре, виляющим хвостом, если бы не понимал, что может делать это лишь потому, что они действительно долго знакомы. А Бигби, пусть и пытается сейчас быть намного тише, все еще может перегрызть глотки каждому, кто рискнет подойти.

Грен бы никогда не подумал, что в такой момент его затопит азарт.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
